Let Me Be Your Valentine
by Caffeinewired
Summary: It's the night before Valentines day. Ron has Lavender. Harry has Ginny. Even George has a pretty girl by his side. She can't help but mope about her lack of a significant other. Fred Weasley is determined to show her the joys of the single life.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: It's the night before Valentines day. Ron has Lavender. Harry has Ginny. Even George has a pretty girl by his side. She can't help but mope about her lack of a significant other. A certain Fred Weasley is determined to show her the joys of the single life. _

**Let Me Be Your Valentine**

"I love you Wonnie-kins, yes I do." Lavender Brown was saying as she brushed her nose against Ron Weasley's. It was enough to make any single person nauseous.

Hermione ripped her eyes away from the embarrassing scene and latched them onto her fork, as she twirled it around the endless spaghetti noodles in front of her. It was sort of difficult to have an appetite with such sickening scenes in front of her.

Mrs. Weasley had invited them all over for a Valentine's Day dinner. Even though the actual day wasn't until tomorrow, she had insisted they all get together for a meal. Hermione had no idea why she had invited her in the first place.

After all, Hermione was one of the only two single people here. Ron had Lavender, and Harry had Ginny. Even George had a pretty girl by his side, leaving Hermione to secretly mope about her lack of a significant other.

Hermione would have been wondering if Fred was moping too, if it wasn't for the fact that it was completely out of his character to sulk over something so silly.

Plus, the undeniable fact that he was absolutely in love with the single life.

Hermione didn't think anyone could could ever possibly be a happier person. Fred was laughing and joking with George like it was just another day. He would occassionally glance in her direction, not missing a beat in his perfect little rythme of making everyone around him laugh.

She tried contributing to the conversation, but it was hard when all everyone was talking about was their valentines day plans.

"Oh Won Won, we're going to have _so much _fun together." Lavender announced obnoxiously as she gave Hermione a side glance. Mrs. Weasley gave the girl a slightly disgusted look before returning her attention to what Mr. Weasley was saying.

Lavender had never been too fond of Hermione, considering the history she had with Ron she didn't blame her _too_ much. There was still no excuse for being a clingy, love-sick, jealous puppy.

"So George." Mrs. Weasley began, finally being able to tell the twins apart now that one was currently attached. "How did you and Luna get together?" She asked, her facial expression holding the same genuine happiness it had everytime she gave Harry a welcome back hug.

Fred and George launched into the story. Hermione caught the words 'Nargles' and 'Butterbeer cork necklace.'

The story was brief, the ending resulting in awkward forced laughter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Eager to push the silence away once more she turned to Fred. "Fred, why haven't you started to settle down?" She asked, taking her fork and knife to cut her spaghetti up.

"Well Mum, I love making the female population happy, and I think they would be absolutely devastated if I was taken." Fred paused, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes before continuing.

"But don't worry, just because I don't settle down doesn't mean you won't be getting your grandchildren."

Mrs. Weasley's face morphed into shock, as she slapped Fred hard on the arm. It was only a moment before she gave in and a small laugh escaped her.

Even Hermione couldn't help but give in to the tug at the edges of her mouth.

The rest of the evenings conversation was light, and it wasn't long before the majority of the tables occupants were yawning and commenting on how they should get to bed for their long day in the morning. Harry and Ginny are the first to stand, pushing in their chairs before saying their goodnights and giving Mrs. Weasley a warm hug.

Lavender stood abruptly, pulling Ron to his feet, causing his chair to topple over behind him. Ron shot his mother an apologetic look before Lavender all but ran upstairs, dragging Ron behind her.

Luna and George had stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasley clean up the kitchen table.

"Hermione, be a dear and take the garbage out will you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, kindly.

"Of course." She replied politley before turning towards the garbage. "Wingardium Leviosa." She pronounced perfectly as she took a deep breath and hovered the trash out to the front.

Hermione entered The Burrow again, immediately trying to mask the sad look on her face when she realized that fred was still up and about in the kitchen.

"You know Hermione, you shouldn't be so down on yourself. Being single isn't so bad." He sends a cliche' wink her way before she had time to answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, I'm not like you am I?"

Fred clutched his shirt in place above his heart as he wore a fake, hurt expression. "Come now, that was uncalled for." He manages out before half collapsing against the table.

Hermione gave a grudging smile as she began to make her way over to the stairs. Fred rushed around the table to stand in front of her.

"That's rubbish. Being single is great, and I can prove it."

"How exactly do you plan on pulling off that impossible task?" She challenged.

Fred's expression was smug, as he was about to retort when Mrs. Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Off to bed you two." She ordered, before eyeing Fred.

"Oh and Fred go and mail those Happy Valentine's Day cards I bought to their rightful owners will you, almost slipped my mind."

Fred swore on behalf of his mum's bad timing as he watched Hermione ascend the stairs and dissapear into one of the guest rooms.

Hermione's peaceful dreams were slowly slipping away as she was being awoken by two very familiar voices.

"Think she's asleep, Fred?"

"Probably. Who cares?"

"Well, come to think of it you haven't always been very considerate when it comes to women's sleeping hours."

"Too right you are."

"Well, I'm going back to Luna, she wanted me to see this article in _The Quibbler_. Something about a Crumple-Horned Snorkack sighting."

Hermione heard George close the door behind him and she let out a heavy sigh to let Fred know she was awake.

"What do you want Fred?" She asked, sounding impatient and tired from being so rudley awoken from her peaceful slumber.

"To prove to you that being single isn't so bad." Hermione forced her eyes to open as she felt the bed shift.

She eyed him warily as he sat in front of her abdomen.

"What do you mean, prove it?" She asked, confused.

"Hermione, what exactly is so bad about being single?" He asked, ignoring her question entirely.

"Well, a lot of things." She offered, unsure of what to say. This was awfully strange.

"Not really. You can snog whoever you want, and not worry about someone else getting jealous."

"Obviously, not in my case." She retorted, wondering who in earth would ever want to snog a know-it-all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, sounding quite offended himself.

"I just guess no one wants to kiss me."

"That's preposterous. I know about a hundred guys who'd love to snog you senseless.

"You wouldn't snog me." The words had escaped her before she had time to think them over. She had meant for the words to sound like she knew that he was just feeling sorry for her, and no one in their right mind would ever consider Hermione Granger.

"Wanna bet?"

She sat up slowly, her anger starting to get to her.

"Oh please, as a matter a fact I'd be more than happy to take that bet-"

As soon as the words parted from her lips, they were assualted by Fred Weasley's. Fred's kissing tactics were leaving her quite light headed, as she allowed him to move away from her mouth and begin to place open mouthed kisses down the side of her throat.

Hermione wanted nothing more that to just bask in all of the wonderful sensations she was feeling. She wanted to just forget all about the absense of a steady man in her life, wanted to forget that Lavender Brown rubbed that in her face every chance she got, and she wanted to forget that everyone was growing up and finding love without her.

Her breathe was uneven and she gasped quietly before she spoke her next words.

"Why did you come here?" She asked as he continued to make a path of fire with his lips.

"To prove to you that being single isn't bad." He managed out between his sensual kisses. His hands slid slowly up her thighs, before gripping firmly as they reached as far as they dared.

Hermione's hand reached up to tug on his hair, trying to lead him away.

"I think you should go."

She began to try and scoot away but Fred snaked his hand around her waste and pulled her body full against him as he placed a light chaste kiss on her lips.

"I know your upset about not having anyone on Valentine's Day." He started, before kissing her pulse point. "So I was thinking,"

She felt his nose glide down her sensitive flesh before he kissed her collarbone momentarily.

"that we should spend it together." He finished, rasing his face to meet her gaze.

"Fred, that's not what I'm looking for." She answered, as he finally allowed her to push him away.

"I know. Which is exactly why it's just what you need." Hermione's eyes looked up at him, full of confusion and frustration.

"Just think about it." He said, before placing one last soft kiss on her cheek and turning to leave.

Hermione watched him walk away and shut the door behind him, images of what had just occured flashing in her mind.

She fell backards onto her bed, closing her eyes and drifting slowly off into sleep, as more images of what had just happened danced around in her mind. Only much more detailed and sinfully enjoyable.

**So that's it for the first chapter(: Don't worry about updates, I plan on posting a new chapter every week for this lol. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Be Your Valentine**

_Summary: It's the night before Valentines day. Ron has Lavender. Harry has Ginny. Even George has a pretty girl by his side. She can't help but mope about her lack of a significant other. A certain Fred Weasley is determined to show her the joys of the single life. _

**I know I know, I'm an extremely bad updater, forgive me ? :'[ (Haaappy late Easter ;])**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Hermione was able to sleep in peacefully. Not a single sound met her ears as she began to grasp onto more and more conciousness. All that she could hear was the silence of the empty house and the distant sound of wind blowing outside of the Burrow's windows. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, trying to hold onto any remaining sleep she had left in her.

She wanted more than anything to just skip today. She was not looking forward to seeing all of the happy couples prancing around making lovey dovey eyes at each other.

Unfortunately, she didn't have enough sleep left in her, so she rolled out of bed and made her way down stairs.

Maybe she could just stay inside all day long and no one would notice. That sounded like a good plan.

She trudged downstairs after going to the bathroom and pulling her hair into a messy pony tail, not bothering to change out of her light pink cotton pajama bottoms and white wife beater.

She walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast and noticed two bits of parchment on the table top.

She approached them curiously, rolling her eyes immediately at the one that had been written in bright purple ink.

"Dear Hermione,

Wonny and I are out having a _wonderful, amazing _time and we probably won't be back until much later tomorrow night.

Love,

Lavender and Ron."

Hermione's facial expression held disgust. Lavender didn't even make her jealous anymore. She just tried too hard.

She moved on to the letter she actually cared about.

"Hermione dear,

I hope you will be alright by yourself at home today. I let you sleep in late since you have yet to find that lucky man. Fred said he would stop by later to check on you after he "beat all of the witches off of him" I'm sure that won't be too hard. I've made you some pancakes if you're hungry.

Relax and make yourself at home.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley"

Fred had completley slipped her mind. However, since it was about one in the afternoon and he had yet to arrive, Hermione assumed it was the witches that were keeping him at bay. Hopefully they will keep him busy all day long.

She scanned the table and smiled as she discovered the breakfast Mrs. Weasley had left that had been charmed to stay warm.

She took her fork and began digging into her yummy pancakes when the front door swung open violently. Hermione jumped at the sudden sound, the fork falling from her fingers as Fred rushed over towards her, picked her up by the waist, and flung her over his shoulder.

Before she knew it he was heading towards the door and she was pounding her small fists on his lower back.

"Fred what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Hermione screamed, pounding away. Fred made his way outside and turned right, heading to where Mr. Weasley kept his muggle cars that he loved to tamper with.

"Put me down you lunatic!" She said, exhausted from trying to break free.

Hermione wanted to continue asking questions but she didn't have enough breath left in her from kicking and punching Fred.

He approached a red car that looked a bit run down. The paint was peeling off in some places but she had to admit it was a pretty color.

Fred leaned over and grasped the door handle, yanking it open and throwing Hermione inside, almost causing her to bang her head in the process.

Hermione wasn't sure he was trying to be careful at all.

Fred shut the door and Hermione immediately reached for the handle to open it back up. She heard the locks in the car secure themselves as Fred flicked his wand in their direction.

Hermione cursed the fact that she left her wand on the bedside table.

She watched Fred jog to the other side of the car and wave his wand to unlock his door before making himself as comfortable as possible and shutting the door again.

Hermione glared at the wand in his hand.

"Fred you let me out of here this instant." She tried again as she eyed him angrily.

"I hate magic." She groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, well aren't we just the cutest thing." Fred chimed as he reached over and tickled Hermione's chin with his finger.

Hermione swatted his hand away and fought to keep the smile from sneaking up on her.

"You're lucky I left my wand or you'd be a toad right about now." She said, finally admitting defeat.

"Well, Hermione, I am so very glad that I am not a toad." He said as he started the car.

"Always a weird thing these cars." He commented, not really to anyone in particular as he put the car in drive and took it to the skies.

"So where do you think you're taking me?" Hermione asked, sounding as if she would go against anything and everything he had planned for today, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Wherever you want to go." He replied, sounding as if accomplishing this had been enough in itself.

"I would very well enjoy it on the ground." Hermione said as she held her chin in mock thought.

Fred sighed, "Come _on_ Hermione, live a little would you?" he begged. He couldn't think of a witch more stubborn than this one.

She finally looked over at him and uncrossed her arms. Her gaze drifted out the window as she watched the scenery below.

"All I wanted to do was stay in bed all day." She mumbled to herself a she continued to stare out of the window.

"Don't worry." Fred began, sounding concerned as he fixed his gaze on Hermione, who seemed a bit taken off gaurd by his seriousness.

"We'll get to the bed later." he finished, his fake concern morphing into flirtatiousness as he sent a playful wink her way.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest once again and looked out the window. She had her head tilted slightly upwards, indicating that she was refusing to speak to him.

"Are you _ignoring_me?" He asked, sounding amused and maybe even a bit pleased.

When she didn't answer him he continued in an upbeat voice.

"Well, you won't be silent for long. We're almost there anyway."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but remembered she wasn't on speaking terms with him at the moment and shut her mouth at once, not taking her gaze from the trees below.

There was an opening in the dense woods just ahead of them.

She felt the car begin to make its way towards the ground and she gripped the door handle subconsciously.

It was actually a pretty smooth landing.

Fred hopped out of the car and Hermione reached for the door to, finding it still locked. Fred walked around the front of the car and opened the door for her.

She rolled her eyes as she got out and stepped onto the dying grass. It was the beginning of winter and he could have at least let her grab her jacket on the way out.

She shivered in the afternoon air just before she felt something warm drape over her shoulders. Fred had given her his jacket.

"Come now you poor cold frail creature. Let's get you to that port-key before you freeze your cute little arse off."

She noted the sarcasm and rolled her eyes as he escorted her across the field before reaching a rusty old can that looked like it once held paint or something of the sort.

Fred picked it up and faced Hermione. "Wait Fred, before we go could you at least tell me-"

"Catch!" He said suddenly as he made a throwing motion towards her. Her reflexes caused her hands to shoot up in front of her and before she knew it she felt that familiar tug.

The next thing she saw was a dingy brick wall. "_Now_ will you tell me where we're going?" Hermione asked exasperated.

Hermione pulled Fred's jacket tighter around her when a group of pervy Wizards passed and eyeballed her attire, looking pleased. Pajama fetishes these days.

"Keep your eyes in your head, mate." Fred commented as he placed his arm around her shoulder and began walking down the sidewalk of the strange town.

"Fred where are we?"

"We're here of course." He said matter-o-factually. "But we're going there." he added, pointing towards a big building that had a neon sign that flashed the words "The Magic Dance" complete with a small sign out front that said "Witch's Night"

"Dancing?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yes, of course. But first we've got to get you a nice outfit."

Hermione thought about protesting, however, she had been protesting all day and it had yet to get her anywhere. So instead she allowed Fred to whatever he had in store for her next.

____________

"Perfect." Fred stated, sounding like a child who had just received his new favorite toy on Christmas morning.

"What?" Hermione's voice was exactly the opposite. There was no way on earth she was wearing something of this sort.

They had been shopping for what seemed like hours and she was just about ready to hex Fred into oblivion, and she probably would have done so if she would have had her wand on her.

Fred had thrown skirt after skirt, followed by the occasional pair of shorts and skimpy top her way.

However, the outfit that he had just recently deemed 'perfect' consisted of a jean mini-skirt and a yellow top that showed off her upper back.

The top was rather cute she would admit but combine that with a mini skirt and those black slip on's and you get..

"A prostitute." Hermione blurted.

"What?" Fred asked, sounding confused.

"I look like a prostitute." Hermione told him, sounding disappointed in herself for just wearing this.

"What's a prostitute?"

"Oh nothing. I can't possibly go out in this. People will get the wrong idea."

"Oh I've got some wrong ideas." Fred murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione slapped his arm and cracked a smile.

"So, you'll come dancing with me then?" He asked excitedly.

"Dancing.." She began, sounding out of place just by hearing the word.

"Don't worry. I'll lead." He informed, his voice full of confidence. He grasped her arm gently and led her towards the checkout counter.

He paid for the clothes and brushed off Hermione's insistent pleas for her to pay him back when they arrived back at the Burrow.

"Here we are." she heard him announce as they appraoched the intimidating building.

The neon sign was more pronounced now that it was well around 6 in the afternoon and night fall was fast approaching.

"Come on." He said, leading Hermione in behind him.

Dancing was fairly easy when it was with Fred. She didn't feel like she needed to impress him, so she sort of just followed the rhythm of the band that was playing.

"So, do you come here often?" She heard Fred joke as they continued to dance.

She was going to reply with something just as witty when she spotted someone who wasn't as easy to talk to as Fred.

Victor Krum.

She immediately tensed at the site of him, surrounded by strange girls he probably didn't know. What on earth was a famous Seeker doing here?

Just when she thought she couldn't possibly feel more obliged to impress, Victor stood and began making his way towards them.

**Wow I am such a horrible liar lol. I'm sorry for the very very very late update:/**

**Hope you liked it though!**

**Review!**


End file.
